The Door to the Light
by Ritana
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy happen to stumble upon Pluto, who gives them a letter from...king Mickey! The trio is to go on their final quest, finding the door to the light. In order to find it though, it requires nine keychains each from a different anime in
1. A clear mission

Door to the Light

Sora looked towards the ocean and smiled filled with memories of Kairi, Riku and his days spent lazily on the beach.  Sora looked at Goofy and Donald, they had been with him through all this and now half their journey was over, they had sealed all the keyholes but one mission remained, finding the door to the light.  Sora stood up and began walking along the yellow sandy road and goody and Donald followed him.

"So" Goofy started, "Where do you suppose that door to the light is?"

Sora looked at Goofy, "You mean…you don't know where it is?"

Goofy shook his head and Sora sighed along with Goofy and Donald.   Sora lifted his head as he heard a dog barking, but here?  Sora scanned around and noticed Pluto was in front of them, carrying a letter with the king's seal on it.  Goofy, Donald and Sora all shouted at once,

"The Kings seal!!"  Pluto stopped and looked at the trio and wagged his tail.  Donald looked puzzled at Pluto, "Where have you been?"

Pluto took off down the road and the trio gave each a quick look then happily gave chase.

Sora laughed, this was just like the days when he raced Riku on the beach, "Pluto!  Wait up!"  Goofy and Donald quickened their pace and as they reached the top of the hill, they looked in front of them to see the miles and miles of the sandy yellow path that laid in front of them.

            Sora, Donald and Goofy ran until they thought their lungs would burst.  Pluto ran on ahead of the panting trio, then turned back and barked playfully in front of them.  Seeing that the trio wouldn't go any further Pluto dropped the letter from his mouth and flopped onto the grass nearby.  Sora crawled over to the letter and handed it to Donald.  Carefully Donald tore open the letter and read it aloud,

            Dear Sora, Goofy and Donald,

Hello!  You're probably wondering how to open the door to the light and free Riku and I…and destroy the heartless for good.  It's easier said than done.  Included in this letter are the instructions on how to get to the 'outer worlds'.  Now listen closely, take the map and travel to that area.  From there travel to each of the nine worlds and get the nine keychains, one from each world and once you have all nine, combine them onto the keyblade and it will create a new keyblade.  Use that on the lock in the tenth world that opens and you'll find the door to the light.  So make haste!  The heartless grow and time runs…"

            Sora grabbed the envelope off the ground and pulled out a blue and white map.  Sora studied it for a while before handing it to Donald who scanned it and nodded, "Well…let's get going"

            Before Sora knew it the trio knew it they were in the sky on their Gunmi and heading to the 'outer worlds'.  Sora rubbed his growling stomach and looked into the black sky, clear of the many heartless ships that had once plagued the sky.  Goofy laid lazily on his chair and snored loudly.  Irritated, Donald threw a shoe at Goofy and Goofy woke up,

"Good'n morning Donald, hck"

"Ah, put a sock in it" Donald growled returning to the controls.

Sora laughed to himself and stretched his arms and gently went to sleep.  In his dream he was running, Kairi was in front of him, and slowly he got closer and closer to her until finally he was just about to grasp her hand when Riku appeared right in front of him.  Two black wings stuck out of his back and his face was cold, his eyes showing no emotion,

"Riku?"  Sora said quietly.

            "Wake up Sora, we're almost there!"  Goofy said hitting Sora in the head.  Sora rubbed his sore head and shouted, "What'd you do that for?!"

Goofy chuckled and Donald rolled his eyes.  Sora straightened in his seat and leaned forward at the monitor.  A world was in front of them with a large building that was a rather strange shape.  Sora looked at the title, "Spirit World?"

Jiminy Crickey jumped up on the ships dashboard and nodded, "Spirit world.  I've heard a little about it.  It's home to the ring keychain."

"Ring keychain huh?"  Sora said smiling and standing up, "Then that's our first stop!" 

            Donald slowly guided the ship into Spirit world and let it land on a small platform outside the large building.  Donald, Sora and goofy hopped down and Jiminy cricket hopped onto Sora's shoulder, "I know a bit about this place, I might be able to help you" Donald shrugged and the group headed to the large building and knocked on the door.  Donald looked down below the road and gasped, "Wha!"  Sora looked down, "Wow…clouds covering a large river" Pink fluffy clouds surrounded the crystal blue river and the road hung over it and connected in the distance behind them and to the blue building in front of them.  A sky over them beat of the morning and of night.  Jiminy looked down, "That's the river of death or something like that. They say that those who lived bad lives and have dark hearts…when they die they go there, to live." 

"I wonder," Sora started, "If Ansem's down there…" 

Donald shook his head, "Naw.. tht'd be being TOO nice to him"

The door suddenly opened in front of them and a blue haired woman in a pink dress looked at them, followed by a boy in green clothes with slicked back, black hair,

"Oh…" The woman said nervously and a little shocked, "Who are you?"

The boy snorted, "You shouldn't be here"

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, "I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy.  We're here because we come to find the ring chain…"

The woman bowed, "I'm Botan," Botan pointed to the boy, "That's Yusuke, ignore him."

"Botan" Yusuke hissed angrily, "We have more important matters" Yusuke began walking away.

"I'm sorry, but we do have an emergency"

"What kind of emergency?" Sora asked.

"Well, that's not your business…I'm sorry" Botan said as nice as she could.  Sora stopped her from walking away, "Please…it's very important…and it'll help you"

Botan shrugged, "Fine," Botan noticed Sora's keyblade and smiled, "Oh, I see!  You must be the keyblade master!  We in the spirit world are very hush hush about this sort of thing.  Alright, then you know what we're up against, the heartless"

Sora nodded, "We'll help you, in exchange for the ring keychain"

Botan was deep in thought for awhile before answering, "Well…okay…it been in my family for years, and if it'll defeat all the heartless once and for all, then you can have it"

            Sora, Donald and Goofy followed Yusuke and Botan deep into a dense swamp.  The smell was almost unbearable and the mud stuck to Sora's shoes and entered his shoes.  Donald pulled his foot free and shook it, "No good bwahh"

Goofy looked on ahead, "Botan, where exactly is this there heartless area?"

Botan pulled out her oar and began riding on it, "Not much further, this might be the last battle, with you three and three others besides Yusuke and I, the heartless stand no chance against us"

Sora nodded, "I hope so…who are the other three?"

Botan pointed ahead, "Their up ahead" Sora, Goofy and Donald looked ahead to see three people sitting on a hill.  Botan and them caught up with them and the short one was the first to speak,

"Hn.  Are we going to do more babysitting?"

Botan sighed, "That's Hiei,"

Sora walked up to Hiei and Hiei disappeared, Sora spun around and Hiei was behind him.  "The spiked head has slow reflexes," Hiei zipped behind Donald and studied him, "A duck?  What good could he do? The dog mutant…what horrible flavor, this is the ultimate babysitting job, why don't you three just go play with plastic sticks or something, as of now you three are of no use to us."  Hiei began walking away and Botan sighed.

"Is he always like that?" Donald said bluntly.

Botan giggled, "Yes"

The red headed girl stood up and bowed, "I'm Kurama"

Goofy, tilted his head and looked at Kurama, "Your…. a boy?"

Kurama's face turned bright red from either embarrassment or from anger and began walking away with Hiei.  Botan waved her hand up and down in front of Sora, Donald and Goofy, "It's a long story…. he's a fox demon and was a thief.  He was badly wounded, and escaped into the womb of a woman who was pregnant, only her child hadn't acquired a soul yet, so he offered his and took the childs body…the bad thing is…he didn't discover until too late that the child was a girl…" Botan giggled to herself and the tough looking orange head walked up to them,

"I'm Kuwabara, It's nice to have any help from anyone"

Sora, Donald and Goofy shook his hand and Kuwabara noticed that Sora was carrying the keyblade,  "What kind of weapon is that?" 

Sora looked at the ground, "I probably shouldn't tell you-" Botan bumped Sora and Sora nodded, "It's called a keyblade and it can seal the hole that allows the heartless to come into each world."

Botan stepped in and pointed to the disappearing Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei, "Let's go before they go have all the fun," Botan added with a smile.

            Sora heard the sound of a twig snapping behind him and spun around.  Nothing but trees with vines condensing them swayed and could be seen in the murky swamplands.  Donald eyed at Sora, "What's the matter?"  Sora shook his head, "Nothing"

The group walked in silence.  They had caught up with Hiei and the others and Sora looked at his mixed group and what Botan had told them about them on their trek to track them down.   Hiei, though short was a highly skilled swordsman, powerful and a demon.  Kurama was a half demon through a form of reincarnation. Botan had been touchy on the subject, but said he was powerful too, though n Soras opinion looked rather frail.  Kuwabara was brash and wasn't as powerful as the others, but his determination made him all the more powerful.  As for Yusuke, Sora already had a good idea about him.  He was a tough guy who didn't make friends easily, but when he did they were bonded for life. 

            Sora looked ahead and saw a group of small heartless preying upon a family.  The father shot with his gun at one of the heartless, unaffecting it.  The mother protected her children even though they were dead.  Sora pulled out his keyblade and raced up the hill.  Sora waved behind him and motioned for the others to follow him.  Sora felt something whiz by him and glanced in front of him to see a flash of light lighten the path in front of them.  The other three moved quickly too, leaving Sora to only watch helplessly from the sidelines as the group destroyed the hundreds of heartless that emerged.  By the time Sora arrived, they were all defeated.  Sora looked at Hiei who licked the blood from his sword,

"I hate babysitting"

Sora grimaced and suddenly the earth began to shake.  Everyone jumped back and Goofy jumped up and down, "That there aheads a behemoth!"

"Bemoth!"  Donald said correcting his friend's pronunciation.

"Behemoth" Goofy said sternly.

Sora rolled his eyes and looked at Hiei, "We'll handle this one"

Hiei shrugged, "Why look at me, at least tell the others"

Sora nodded to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama.  They nodded back and Sora, Donald and Goofy raced ahead to confront the gigantic monster.  Sora launched his trinity ability and the monster groaned in pain.  Donald launched a Thunderaga spell and Goofy did a spinning attack with his shield.  Sora scanned the monster and lifted his keyblade above him and summoned Simba.  The two stood side by side and as Sora shouted, Simba launched attacks at the weakening monster.  Sora grinned evilly and climbed onto the monsters back and began attacking the monsters horns.  Suddenly the sky grew dark and Sora felt a shock wave echoed through his body.  Sora rolled under the monster and panted as Donald and Goofy launched attack after attack.  Sora felt his eyes grow heavy, but shook it off and rolled out from under the monster just in time as it collapsed on the ground.  Sora leapt up and crashed his keyblade onto the monsters head, sending it to death.  The monster disappeared as Hiei, Kurama and the others walked up to the trio celebrating. 

Hiei snorted an "Hn" and opened his hand, revealing the keychain.

Sora stuck out his hand to grab it but Hiei pulled it away, "Lock the keyhole' Hiei said pointing to a glowing spot on the ground where the monster had fallen.  Sora walked over to it and locked it.  Botan smiled and jumped into the air, "Congrats!"

Sora nodded and accepted the ring keychain from Hiei and attached it to his keyblade.  Turning to Donald and Goofy he smiled, "Just eight more to go"

            Sora, Donald and Goofy climbed onto the Gunmi ship and waved good-bye Yusuke and the other.  It had been a quick meeting and battle, but that was to be expected on this mission.  Hiei said nothing as the trio left, but Kurama and Botan had thanked them for their help.  Maybe, Sora thought, they would come back here after everything was corrected.  Donald fired up the engine and the trio was off again, heading to the next world, Fruba.


	2. Nakia

Chapter two

Sora, Donald and Goofy were well on their way to Fruba world. Sora slouched in his seat and looked at his two companions, "So…do you know anything about Fruba world?"

Donald shrugged, "Not much. They say that it holds the keychain, 'beads'."

"Beads…?" Sora asked confused.

Goofy smiled, "Guess we'll find out when we get thar"

Sora straightened up as the monitor began blinking and displayed a world. The words, 'Fruba' flashed across the screen and a planet that consisted of many lakes, houses, schools…it looked like the perfect place to spend your days, _much like Destiny Island_, Sora thought. Donald began to slow down and said, "Lets land now"

Sora, Donald and Goofy stepped off the Gunmi ship and onto solid land for the first time in five hours. Sora took in the surroundings of where they'd landed. A clear sky was above them and they had landed near a house, _this would be the perfect place to live!_ Sora thought to himself. Goofy pointed to the house nearest them and said, "Should wes go and ask 'em?"

Donald shrugged, "I dobut they'd…."

Sora had already begun towards the house before Donald was able to complete his setence and motioned for Donald and Goofy to follow him, "Come on!"

Donald nad Goofy quickly raced after Sora and stopped with him in front of the house. Sora knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming towards the door. Goofy and Donald stepped back nad Sora followed suit as the door opened and a young woman smiled, "Hello, come in"

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy and nodded. The trio walked inside the house and the young woman invited them into the livingroom and introduced herself, "I'm Tohru Honda, this is the Sohma house…are you an editor fro Shigure-san?'

Sora looked at Donald then looked back at Tohru, "No…we're on our way from…out of town…and we're searching for the beads keychain, have you heard of them?"

"Bead keychain…?" Tohru asked confused.

Donald stood up, "It's a bead set that's very old with black and white beads…it's the bead keychain"

Tohru nodded, "Yes, I've heard of them…but, they belong to a dear friend of mine, someone who lives in this house, but he'd never part with it…"

Suddenly the door slammed open and a boy about Tohru's age walked in. His eyes were deep and fiery red, his hair a bright orange, "Who the heck are these weirdos?!" He shouted.

A boy about the same age sighed, "Stupid cat" and walked over to Tohru and sat down. Kyo followed and sat down on the opposite side of Tohru and another man entered, a few years older than the other two with black hair and a kimono, "Kyo, behave."

Yuki bowed, "Excuse us, we apolize for Kyo, I'm Yuki and that is Shigure. Are you friends of Miss Honda?"

Tohru smiled, "They just came and…."

"So…you don't even know if they're perverts and burgulars and you just invited them in?" Kyo said quietly.

Goofy noticed Kyo's arm and jumped up, "That thar is the keychain!"

Donald and Sora looked and saw that it was the keychain and Sora asked, "Can we see it…?"

Kyo's face scrunched up and he slammed his fist on the table, "You come in here, we have no idea who in the world you are, and ask to see my braclett, what're you guys, some kind of perverts?"

Sora shook his head, "Well…have you heard of things called heartless?"

Yuki and the others looked at them confused, "No…what're heartless?"

Donald looked at them, "They haven't come to this world yet…?"

Sora intreupted Donald, "You see, they're the things without hearts and they take others hearts and attack the keyhole of each world, until they reach the core, then they destroy the world."

Kyo shook his head, "Are you crazy..? The only things like that are those stupid fan club girls at school. Seriously, it sounds like you and your two friends have watched too many movies, take a break and leave."

Sora, Donald and Goofy shook their heads, "We're telling the truth, at any minute they could get here! We came to this world from Spirit World and are searching for the keychains to finally defeat the heartless once and for all!"

"Now I know you're lying, Tohru said you came from out of town, there's no such place as other worlds or any place called spirit world!" Kyo shouted.

Thoru looked at Kyo, "Kyo…it's…"

"No it's not okay! How can you be so gullible?" Kyo said calmly to Tohru then turned sharpley to Doandl, Goofy and Sora, "Now get out before we force you out!"

Donald and Goofy began to leave but Sora stayed behind, "Please.." Sora said, "You have to believe us, just lend us your…"

Kyo turned his head and Sora searched to Yuki's face, he said nothing and Sroa gave up, following Donald and Goofy outside.

"So…now what'd we do?" Goofy asked.

Donald shrugged, "We can't take it from them, they won't let us even see it. There's gotta be a way…"

Sora, Donald and Goofy thought for a while and were unable to come up with any answers. With a sigh the trio stood up and began walking away from the house and through the forest surrounding the house and began up the hill leading away from the house when Suddenly a scream shot through the air. Sora, Donald and goofy stopped in their tracks and turned to the forest beside the path and Sora said, "It sounded like a girls voice!" Sora began into the trees and Goofy and Donald chased after him. Branches and vines hit Sora's face sharply, but every time he heard the girls voice he was drawn closer. As Sora drew closer he thought he could understand the voice, it sounded like someone was yelling a magic attack, yes, it sounded like someone was saying Firaga! Sora jumped out into a small clearing and bumped right into a girl a little older than him. Her hair swung back and she tripped on his shoes and fell back into his arms. Sora looked in front of her to see the disappearing remains of a shadow heartless. Green HP balls fell to the ground and were absorbed into her body. Sora looked at her and she jumped up and bowed, "My name is Nakia" Her light brown hair hung to her shoulder blades. Her clothing consisted of a long white cape with Kanji written on the sides and black shorts with a light blue shirt. Sora nodded, "I'm Sora…"

Nakia nodded, "I come a city far to the west. I was traveling here in and happened to some across some heartless."

"So, you know about the heartless?"

Nakia nodded, "Yes, I have a copy of all the ansem reports. I'm a scholar and I've been studying up on them. I've always dreamed of traveling to other worlds," Nakai paused and noticed sora's keyblade, "You have the keyblade…? You must be the keyblade master then?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, I'm here with two friends of mine, we're searching for keychains scattered throughout the worlds. Our quest has brought us here"

"So, you're from another world!" Nakia said.

Sora nodded, "I come from Destiyn Island, it's very, very far away…"

"SORA!!" Goofy and Donald called as they stumbled through the brush. Sora and Nakia looked over to Donald and Goofy and Nakia helped them up, "You must be Sora's friends"

Goofy nodded, "I'm Goofy, and this here is Donald"

Nakia bowed slightly, "I'm Nakia, a gunman by occupation"

"Gunman..?" goofy asked slightly confused.

Nakia nodded, "But, about the keychains…"

"Oh, yeah, we need them to complete our mission, we've already found one, and we've located the one here, but…we're unable to get it"

Nakia looked puzzled, "The keychains, why are you collecting them?"

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy who shook their heads and Donald pulled Sora to his side and whispered, "We can't let others know, she could be with Ansem…" Sora nodded but Donald continued, "Ask her if she knows of Ansem or King Mickey"

Sora walked back up to Nakia, "Ansem, you said you had a copy of all the ansem reports, do you know of 'the' Ansem?" Sora paused, "Or king Mickey?"

Nakia shook her head, "No, not really. I just know about him from the Ansem reports. However, I do know of King Mickey."

Doanld and Goofy jumped, "The king!"

Nakia nodded, "Yes, I encountered him a long time ago, he said he was searching for the door to the light and then he gave me this" Nakia put her staff out forth. It resembled the staff Sora had seen in his dream, his first encounter with a heartless on Destiny Island.

"He said, to keep fighting and to try and keep the heartless at bay, so they won't attack the core. He also mentioned of you Sora, the keyblade master and said that if I should ever meet you, help you in any way I can"

Donald and Goofy nodded to Sroa and Sora smiled, "Would you like to come with us?"

Nakia nodded, "I would love to help in any way I can to stop the heartless from destroying my world"

Sora, Donald and Goofy began back towards their Gunmi ship, along with their new ally, Nakia. The group sat down and thought about what to do next, "Kyo wont' give up his bead keychain, and we can't steal it" Sora said thoughtfully, "So we'll have to convince them that heartless exist, but how?"

Nakia looked around, "The heartless will come, then it'll be too late. I can feel them, their surrounding the house.."

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked around and agreed there was a sudden change in the way the wind felt, _It must be the heartless_, Sora thought. Nakia pulled out her staff and stood up, scanning the surroundings sharply. Suddenly Nakia fired a Firaga spell near where Sora was sitting nad Sora jumped back to see a burst of green balls be absorbed into Nakia. Sora pulled out his keyblade and watched carefully as the heartless began emerging from the woods. Donald gripped his staff neriviously and Goofy gripped his shield. Nakia looked at her comrades and shouted, "They come!" With that Donald, Sora, Goofy and Nakia plunged into battle.

Sora ripped through the shadow heartless and turned around to see Nakia taking down rows of shadow heartless with her Firaga spells. Donald cast a powerful thundaga spell and Donald finished off the remaining heartless with a aerial dive using his sheidl. Sora looked around and picked up a dropped tresure chest, inside was a thunder shard. Sora tossed it and as it hit the ground Sora noticed more heartless had begun appearing to replace the fallen shadow heartless, only these were soilder heartless. Sora nodded to his companiosn and together they raced into battle cutting down the heartless just as quickly as before. Sora shook his head, "I feel more coming…"

Donald nodded, "Yeah, this world isn't gonna last much longer…"

Nakia sighed, "Then, the heartless have found this worlds core…?"

Sora suddenly jumped up, "How could we forget! We can lock the keyhole before the heartless can get to the core!"

"But…where is that there keyhole?" Goofy asked.

Donald shrugged, "Who knows?"

"The keyhole has to be around here somewhere…if the heartless are gathering so densely around here," Sora said and looked towards the house wehre Tohru, Kyo, Shigure and Yuki lived and felt his face go pale, "The Heartless! The keyhole's in that house! Along with the bead keychain!" Donald, Sora, Nakia and Goofy began towards the house when they heard a high pitched scream coming from inside the house and ran even faster.

Sora was the first one inside and quickly saw Tohru backed into a corner while Yuki and Kyo fought the heartless with their bare hands and silverware, barley hurting the heartless at all. Sora quikly jumped in and took out the heartless attacking Tohur. Kyo turned sharpley towards Sora, "Why…what are these things?!"

'Heartless," Nakia said stepping over the glass on the floor, "These creatures are after the keyhole in your house, do you know where it is?"

"Then, they do exist…? Sorry for dobuting you…" Yuki said quietly.

Sora shrugged, "It's okay" Sora quickly turned to where the heartless were heading and told Goofy and Donald to stay below and protect Kyo, Yuki and Tohur while Nakia and him went upstairs to help Shigure and lock the keyhole. Sora slashed through the heartless in front of him and Nakia scanned each room searching for more heartless and anyone who might need help. Sroa stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a glow coming from a dresser in one of the bedrooms and several heartless swarming around it. "Nakia, cast Firaga and destroy the heartless around the dresser, then I'll lock the keyhole!" Nakia nodded and quickly cast a firaga spell on the heartless and Sora raised his keyblade and let the light collect around it and zapped it into the keyhole and held it there until a click sounded then Sora tossed his keyblade up into the air and caught it, "This world's safe for now"

Donald and Goofy did well in fighting off the heartless when more and more powerful heartless appeared, including the angel heartless, Donald's spells were nearly ineffective against the magic masters and was forced to wack at it, bareley injuring the high in defense heartless. Suddenly a loud crahs of glass was heard and Kyo spun around to see the glass in the nearby window had been broken by one of the angel heartless's gust attacks, sending the glass ahrads quickly towards Tohru. Without thinking Kyo lunched himself in front of the blast, taking glass shards into his body. Tohru looked up to see Kyo smiling over her, "You..okay?" Tohru noticed the blood dripping from Kyos mouth and her voice grew soft, "Kyo…"

"It's okay Tohru…you're not hurt" Kyo's face scrunched up in pain and his eyes closed and he collapsed onto Tohru's lap, Tohru began crying silent tears and Kyo looked up, his energy slowly draining, "Don't cry over me…I'm not worth it…"

Tohru's tears became heavier, "I…love you…I don't want you to go, I just want us to eat our meals together, to share our feelings, laugh together…"

Kyo laughed quickly, "you're so…predictable.." Kyo raised his wrist with the beads on it and slowly took it off an dflund it to the ground, "You…understand how I feel even though you'ver never experienced my curse, the cat's devilish spirit has taken its curse off me, now…I'm free…" Kyo's eyes began to close and Thoru shook her head, "Kyo!" Tohru brought Kyo's head to her and began to cry. As she cried Nakia placed her staff on Kyo's back and did some hand motions. Kyo was inveloped in a light sphere and glass shards emerged from his body and his wounds healed. Tohru dried her tears and looked up as Kyo slowly began to open his eyes. Tohru smiled nad hugged Kyo tighty. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at Nakia and she nodded, "It's a very complex spell. You see, I spealize in the art of combo magic, by combinging two or three different types of spells I can cast some very powerful spells. What you just witnessed was a combotion of esuna, time and cure. By using time I was able to stop Kyo from dying and pinpoint where the glass shards had entered, using esuna I removed the glass shards and cure healed him."

Sora looked at Nakia, surprised, "Can I learn something like that?"

"Perhaps…" Nakia said slowly.

Sora, Donald and Goofy tended to Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Shigure while Nakia kept watch for the apperance of more heartless. As Tohru wrapped a bandage on Kyo's arm, Kyo turned to Sora and tossed him his bead keychain, "Here! I don't need this anymore." Sora looked at the beads and put them on his keyblade, _Two down,just seven more to go._ Sora looked at Nakia, "Hey, would you like to come with us?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other and nodded to Sora slowly. Nakia smiled, "Yeah."

Nakia, Sora, Donald and Goofy waved good-bye to Tohru and the others as they boarded the gunmi ship. Nakai looked around inside the Gunmi ship and sat down in one of the six seats in the front. Sora, Donald and Goofy sat down and Sora explained how the gunmi ship ran to Nakai. When the tutorial was finished Donald fired up the engine and Sora said, "Next stop…Tokyo!"


End file.
